the love
by DarkMagician56
Summary: Goku x chichi cute with some lemon in second chp!


By, DarkMagician56..

Hello everyone who reads this fanfiction, this is a goku x chichi lemon two shots don't like don't read I hope u like it :) so no lemon in first chapter but second chapter yes!

Please comment and review!

It was a Saturday morning at the son house hold, Chichi was making breakfast for her great husband she was always the first one up on the weekends and weekdays it had been raining a couple of days so its nice to see the sun rising over the mountain the birds were chirping, what a lovely morning chichi thought she toke a sip of her worm cup of coffee, sighs* what will I do today hm I guess I should go to the grocery store I don't have much food left for goku and I and maybe I should do some gardening goku could help me move that tree over to the other side of the house. Being tapped on the shoulder knocked chichi out of her thoughts ah! Oh goku it's just you, you scared me she said. Haha sorry chi he said. Its ok goku hey what's for breakfast today chichi? Oh hm well what do you want we don't have much ok, also would you mind helping me with some things goku? Yeah shore what do you want me to do chi? Well I was hoping you could move that tree and replant it on the other side of the house also wood you come with me to the store and help me pick out the stuff you want to eat. SHORE so are we going to have breakfast now cause I'm starving haha. Ok , she gets up to go to the kitchen but all of a sudden goku poles her in to a sweat worm hug, Chi I love you he says to her, I love you too goku, he leans in and gives her a kiss on the lips. After there lovely dove moment, she went to the frig to see what in there that she could feed her husband with. Hm we have eggs some bacon and that's all that's left for this month. Ok chichi said putting her hair up in a bun and grabs her apron and ties it a round her weights she terns the oven on and she puts the pan on the stove cracking the eggs and putting the bacon, in after a few minutes she then turn the stove off and gave goku his breakfast. She told goku she would take a shower,

One hour later.

Goku hurry up chichi called! Ok chichi I'm coming! Walks out of the house in his normal ware of closes his orange and blue gi. He picks her up and takes to the sky! So when should I stop chichi when we get to the city we can walk to the store from there ok!

They land and start walking to the near grocery store. Walking in to the store with bags to put her stuff in. Wow! Goku said amazed at ALL THE FOOD! His moth began to water with delight, he got existed hey chi can I look around the store? Yes you may BUT goku you are NOT a loud to eat the food that you find if you find something you like come and give it to me OK HAVE I MADE MY SELF CLEER? Yes chi. I'll be over in that part of the store ok. Ok CHI! Running of like a little kid. Hm look at all the MEAT BACON OH BOY he stated grabbing all the meat after he had completely wiped out the meat section he found cereal he looked hard trying to make up his mind of what type of cereal he wanted. Chichi was heading to the meat section of the store but when she did nothing was there other women were like what the hell happened to all the meat, Chichi griped the cart of food and yelled goku's name with annoyance and embarrassment people stared at her thinking she was crazy, he herd his name and rushed emptily to chichi WHAT WRONG CHICHI he said panicking, all the women were coming up to him and yapping at him to give them some of the meat! He freaked out with being tackled by the females ahh CHICHI HELP ME! Chichi grabbed some of the women off of him and yelld at them leave MY GOKU ALONE! She said in an pissed off tone I ONLY COME HERE ONCE A MONTH SO GET YOUR DAME HANDS OFF MY HUSBEND AND YOU'LL GET SOME MEAT! The women did so goku scared to death they toke what they need and left people started. Chichi sighed in frustration goku what am I going to do with you she said with a smile after that they left to go home.

Now at home..

Gokuuu she called, they had accomplished everything they had plan to day goku had been training the rest of the day but the sun was setting goku came running back at full speed ready to eat! The tall man walked it through the door chichi I'm home! Ok goku I'll be out in a minuet after that they eaten and cleaned up the kitchen they to went to bed but goku couldn't fall asleep that night.

Hello I hope you all liked the first part of the story and lets find out what happens next for the couple!


End file.
